Kursochrome
Kursochrome is a character made by Pumpkin Pro. He had been introduced in In A Locked Room - Season 1 Finale: The Lair of the Dark Star. He came out of a vortex after Bendy's handshake was left ignored. History Kursochrome was supposed to be never used, an anomaly. He wasn't supposed to exist, he was supposed to be in the large pile of Pumpkin Pro's scrapped ideas. Yet, he exists. He had been made through bits and pieces of other scrapped characters, forming one, united and usable character. That was how Kursochrome was recycled, and reborn. He had been made before Locked Room's first thread. Kursochrome also has a large knowledge on the Locked Rooms. He had mentioned that he had been watching Locked Room for a long time before he even joined... Personality Kursochrome is charismatic and pretty normal for an Anomaly, but he wouldn't hesitate to kill someone if he needs to. Kursochrome had struggled with keeping his personality... You don't know what this anomaly has been through. He seems to bw fearful of Killer Robots, in fear that he might become one of them. This is one of the primary reason he chose to stay back and just watch Locked Room, until he finally mustered the courage to enter the rooms. Abilities and Weapons Kursochrome has the ability to rip holes into time and space for instant travel, showcased in how he had brought himself to the Locked Room, from an unknown origin. Kursochrome also has another power. The power to turn other people's powers against them. If an enemy uses their "strongest move", Kursochrome can use that power against them, by forcing them to use their powers on themselves. Kursochrome can also send projectiles named as "Anomaly Codes" towards enemies. These are powerful, but they can only handle one enemy at a time, unless these projectiles get larger. Kursochrome's watch can summon different varieties of items, from flowers to sword/gun hybrids, anything can be made from his watch... For a price. Kursochrome's energy is limited, if he overuses his watch, it will malfunction, and will no longer be usable until the next Thread. Likes Vocaloid Music, Locked Room, social interactions and Cinnamon. Dislikes Ricecakes, Killer Robots and Video Game DLC. Combat Technique Kursochrome fights via sending projectiles that look like controls from a video game controller towards enemies. These projectiles are in a pattern. A pattern of a code. Once this code is complete, Kursochrome will only get faster and stronger. This method can be countered by abilities that absorb damage, to give damage. That and, Kursochrome can only go against one target at a time. If he has to deal with a group of enemies, he is very vulnerable. Alongside this, when given certain buffs, like absorbed souls or just plain magic, Kursochrome's Projectiles, named as "Anomaly Codes" become larger. If they reach a certain size, they will eventually be able to overcome Kursochrome's problem with only being able to fight one enemy, as these projectiles are large enough to hit multiple targets. Kursochrome's Anomaly Codes have one, very, very large setback. If he makes a mistake with the pattern of his projetiles, he will take some damage. Trivia *Originally, the planned name for Kursochrome was Anomaly but, that had seemed too bland and obvious for Pumpkin Pro, Kursochrome's owner. *Kursochrome, is in fact, the result of fusing all Pumpkin Pro's scrapped, bad ideas... *Kursochrome's likes and dislikes are actually some of Pumpkin Pro's Likes and Dislikes. Category:Characters Category:Pages without links